The present application relates to the field of power systems and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for determining a condition, or health, of various electrical components within the power system to provide maintenance recommendations and/or to mitigate risk of failure.
A power system comprises a network of electrical components or power system equipment configured to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. For example, a power grid (e.g., also referred to as an electrical distribution grid) comprises generators, transmission systems, and/or distribution systems. Generators, or power stations, are configured to produce electricity from combustible fuels (e.g., coal, natural gas, etc.) and/or non-combustible fuels (e.g., such as wind, solar, nuclear, etc.). Transmission systems are configured to carry or transmit the electricity from the generators to loads. Distribution systems are configured to feed the supplied electricity to nearby homes, commercial businesses, and/or other establishments. Some electrical components or equipment of a power system include transformers and circuit breakers, for example. Transmission systems and/or distribution systems, for example, generally comprise one or more transformers configured to convert or transform electricity at one voltage (e.g. a voltage used to transmit electricity) to electricity at another voltage (e.g., a voltage desired by a load receiving the electricity). Circuit breakers may be utilized to mitigate damage to other electrical components by limiting current flow to such other components, for example. Depending upon, among other things, the application, the amount of power and/or voltage handled by the electrical components, some of these electrical components may be relatively expensive (e.g., cost a million dollars or more).